


When Things Go Wrong, As They Sometimes Will.

by Midlifecrisis



Series: Youth is Wasted on the Young [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Depression, Homophobia, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Second honeymoon, physical assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midlifecrisis/pseuds/Midlifecrisis
Summary: Following on from the events on my first fic, Empty Nest. Isak and Even go on their second honeymoon. They reminisce.





	1. Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you are still interested to read about the maturer, married, parental Evak and how they coped with life.

"So now that our vows are officially 'renewed' I'd like to call one in." Even smirked as he turned to look at Isak. 

"Really?" Isak sighed contentedly, twirling a glass of ice cold orange juice in his hand and staring at the ocean. 

In their 20 years of marriage, they had never holidayed anywhere as tropical, or as luxurious as this villa in the Seychelles. They were sitting on a veranda that sat straight on the beach which in turn led to the calmest, bluest water that Isak had ever seen. He could still feel the way the warm water had slipped over his skin and soothed him every day for the past week. Isak had always assumed that he was built for the Scandinavian climate but he felt that it wouldn't take him very long to turn native here. He had enjoyed swimming with abandon and stretching himself physically in the waves and he felt healthier than he had in years. His muscles were firmer, his love handles significantly reduced and his tan was clear from the glowing white orbs of his buttocks, which had thoroughly delighted Even. Of course, other forms of exercise had been available - this was a second honeymoon after all. Being blissfully happy and totally in love did no harm to his well being either.

He looked over at Even, "What did you have in mind baby? Or should I say, Mr Valtersen?" Isak still couldn't believe the amazing-ness of this man, taking his and their daughters name, not as an empty gesture but as a sign of love, a sign of their passion and partnership. Of family.

Even shone a smile at his husband. "Well Mr Valtersen, how about you repeat that beautiful vow to me again, and I'll stop you when it's at the interesting bit."

"Ok then..." He took a big breath in. Isak had spent hours memorising the words, trying to show Even by his efforts, how much this all meant to him.

"My darling Even...I'm no speechmaker. These words aren't clever, but they are honest and they are from my heart to your heart. For the past 25 years you have been the best part of me. You are brave when I am afraid, cheery when I am grumpy (not often) and calm when I am anxious. We have laughed together through the fun and games, cried together through the shit storms and sat with each other when there was nothing else we could do. Of the 961,200,000 times that my heart has beaten since that day you kissed me in a stranger's pool, each one of those beats has been for you.

I promise to love you with my thoughts, honour you with my actions and worship you with my body. And as a science teacher who knows these things, I know one thing for certain: in every universe - EVERY universe - Isak finds his Even - otherwise he wouldn't be Isak. I love you Even Valtersen and I will make sure you know it every day for the rest of our lives."

"That's all" Isak smiled. He paused and looked at Even, "I thought you were going to interrupt?"

Even stared at his husband. "I totally meant to stop you at 'worship you with my body', but shit Isak, I got lost in it all again. I can't believe you wrote that! It's so beautiful that it made me forget to ask you to worship me with a blow job!"

Isak barked out a laugh, "Well, soul-mates' intuition tells me that you would benefit from a bit of attention being given to your lovely dick right now, so let me just..."

He reached over and took Even's hand in his own, twinning their fingers, and led him gently inside to their cool and peaceful bedroom. As he walked he couldn't take his eyes of this beautiful man, this beautiful man who was all his. He could see the wrinkles round his eyes and the small pale scar on his cheekbone. Years together gives a couple a familiarity that can lead to taking each other for granted. After his mistakes in their first few years as a family with Kari, and then nearly losing him, Isak swore that he would never take Even for granted again. Even now he could feel the stress of those frightening times claw at his heart.

"Hey babes, what's wrong? Your face changed so suddenly there. It looked like a shadow crossed your grave."

"Sorry baby, I just had a moment when I remembered that night in Stavanger and it frightened me so."

Even frowned and stuck out his lower lip. He raised his eyebrows at his husband. Then he smiled a devilish grin, "So, no blow job then?"

The smile slowly returned to Isak's face. "Of course there will be...I made a vow." And the shadow passed.

*******

"Three whole days without Kari, I feel so guilty" Isak smiled at Even

"She'll have a blast with her 'Uncle Eskild' and not miss us at all. Well get back from this trip and she'll moan about how boring we are in comparison."

Isak had been given the opportunity to go to a science teachers' conference in Stavanger. It wasn't the most romantic of cities, but they had decided to take the opportunity to celebrate Even's birthday with two nights in a budget hotel without their ten year old daughter, who would be looked after, thoroughly entertained and probably corrupted by 'Uncle Eskild'.

Isak only had to attend the conference on the Friday during the day, so they planned that Even would entertain himself on that day and then after a romantic dinner and some probably embarrassing clubbing they would spend the Saturday in bed, ordering room service, watching movies that were totally unsuitable for a ten year old and making up for lost time. They intended to behave like the horny teenagers that they no longer were. 

Even discovered that Stavanger was an unusual place to spend a day alone as a tourist. After a lazy coffee and wander round Old Stavanger (beautiful but small) he had a 'fascinating' visit to the Petroleum Museum (all things oil) and with the offer of the free ticket he also visited the Canning Museum (all things tinned, but mostly fish). By the time he met Isak back at the hotel he was desperate for company. Isak himself had found the conference only a little useful and had actually been quite fed up by the attitude of some of his colleagues. At dinner he was letting it all out.

"I mean, I can't believe that some of these people are actually teachers," he moaned to Even over dinner, "Some of them don't even seem to like kids! One guy said that if it wasn't for the holidays he wouldn't be there at all. Can you imagine being the poor student stuck in his class?"

"Not all teachers are as motivated as you babe." Even smiled at Isak proudly as he speared a piece of asparagus and dipped it in the sour cream. "Whenever I pick you up or come to a safe space meeting, I can't tell you the number of kids that come over to me to tell me how much they love 'Mr V', and how cool 'Mr V' is. 'We'd never pass biology of it wasn't for Mr V'!"

Isak laughed. He was pleased the kids had said that. It hadn't felt that way at first, it had been a hard slog to gain the trust of the kids. His first year had been full of disappointments and was exhausting. However, with a bit of experience and support he had realised that he was actually rather good at interacting with the students. He liked them. He treated them with respect, and they liked him back, as well as the fact that he set high standards for them. It made them want to do well.

Isak was pleased with what Even said. He placed his hand on Even's and leaned over to kiss him gently on the mouth, just a brush of his lips. As he did so he noticed that they were being watched. Two men standing at the bar were watching them and whispering. One man, small and strong looking with blond hair was listening as the other one, a large man with shiny black hair and dark intense looking eyes was talking to him. Isak tried to ignore them and enjoy his dinner. He was used to people looking at them, but there was something about these men that made him uncomfortable. He tried to ignore them and finish their dinner in peace but he could feel their eyes on him the whole time, almost like they were waiting.

When dinner was over, Isak suggested that they get a taxi to a bar before the clubbing that they had promised each other. As they stepped outside, Isak walked a little way down the street to go and find them a cab. He heard voices behind them. It sounded like Russian. Before he knew it, he heard a voice say something that sounded like the name 'Peter'. Isak turned in time to see Even being punched square in the face by the dark haired man. He fell straight down, like his legs had given up on him. Isak rushed towards him, screaming his name, but the smaller blond shoved him away with surprising strength and struck him hard in the stomach. Isak bent over in agony, totally unable to breath. The man kept muttering 'Peter' again and again. He stood between Isak and Even with a look of terrifying hatred on his face. 

Isak later found out they were saying 'pidor' - Russian for 'fag'.

Isak could only watch helplessly as the bigger man kicked Even whilst he was down. He shouted the whole time in Russian, landing kick after kick on Even's body and face. Isak could hear Even shouting in pain and trying to curl up to protect his face and stomach. He himself was screaming for help, the words coming out as an unintelligible shriek, but the blond man kept pushing him away and there was no one around to help them.

After what seemed like hours, but must have only been about a minute, a taxi came round the corner and the men stopped, looked at it and ran.

Isak staggered over to Even and collapsed beside him. He was fumbling in his pocket desperately trying to get out his phone whilst screaming at the the taxi driver to phone the police...ambulance...something! He looked at Even who lay still, nothing moving. His face, his beautiful face was unrecognisable. Already his lips and both eyes were swollen as if stung by a thousand bees, and there was blood everywhere.

Isak remembered hardly anything of the next few hours. The ambulance had come quickly and Even had been rushed to the emergency section of the hospital. Isak gave the admin desk Even's details and then sat in shock alone in the waiting room: waiting, waiting, waiting for anything. Any news, any update, anything on his gloriously wonderful husband, who for all he knew could be breathing his last. He had called Eskild but had asked him not to tell Kari until he knew more. Eventually the doctor in charge had come to speak to him,

"Mr Valtersen, I'm afraid your husband has suffered some serious injuries. His nose is broken and he has a fracture to two ribs which caused his lung to collapse. We were able to re-inflate his lung and we have treated the breaks as appropriate. There was no internal bleeding but there is significant bruising and cuts on his body and face, something you should be aware of, before you see him."

Isak looked at her with big, tired eyes, "Thank you, may I see him now?"

"Of course, follow me..."

Despite the warning from the doctor, Isak gasped out loud when he saw Even through the door. Luckily Even didn't hear him. His face was a dark purple nearly all over and the swelling hadn't gone down at all. His lip was obviously burst and he had steri-strips across a cut on his forehead and one on his delicate cheekbone. He was lying very still but when he heard a Isak bend down to look at him, with a quiet 'Hello baby' he opened his eyes with a smile that turned into a grimace. He was obviously in pain in the rest of his body too. What really hit Isak, in the gut, harder than the punch from that Russian bastard, was his husband's smile. One of his front teeth had been knocked out and he looked up at him with a watery, horrifyingly gappy half smile.

"How are you feeling?" He managed. "You don't look too bad..."

"Well, that's nice of you to say, but as you know Valtersen, you are a terrible liar and I have already seen myself in the mirror so you don't have to pretend. I look like a cross between that girl from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - the one who blew up like a blueberry, and Stu in The Hangover."

"I am a master liar and if you look like anyone then it is Johnny Depp. So just rest and get better and don't argue with me."

Even smiled another rather half-assed smile and closed his eyes again. 

Isak stayed with him for the next 24 hours, despite hospital policy, sleeping in the uncomfortable armchair and watching Even just breath in and out. He was only allowed specific painkillers due to his other medications, so his sleeping was fitful when his pain flared up again.

Once Even was well enough to be discharged, Isak rearranged their return flight and took Even home. 

Seeing the upset on Kari's face was very distressing to both men. She was obviously very upset and confused about why someone would do this to her Papa. They tried to explain that some people thought it was wrong for two men to love each other, but she couldn't understand why disagreeing with something made you want to hit them or hurt them - and Isak admitted to her that he didn't really understand it either. Homophobia, like all irrational fears, made people do strange things.

To cheer her up, they decided to take her out for her favourite pancake brunch, at a posh cafe that made her feel very grown up. As they walked there, Kari skipped in front of them and Isak gently took Even's hand. He sensed the hesitation in his husband's grip, but as they walked in the sunshine he felt his fingers relax. Across the road two men were talking loudly and laughing. Even automatically pulled his hand away from Isak and quickly put it in his pocket. Isak looked at him and caught his eye. What he saw there distressed him more than all the bruises and cuts. Even was afraid. Afraid to hold his hand, afraid to be seen showing affection to another man - his husband. 

At the start of their relationship, it had been Isak who was nervous to be 'out', but Even had always been so confident about who he was, so seeing him anxious and afraid broke Isak's heart. He could have cheerfully strangled the two fuckers who had done this to this gloriously self assured man. Even looked at his husband apologetically but Isak smiled and shook his head,

"It's ok," he said, "we'll get there. I promise you with all that I am, this horrible thing will only make us stronger." 

To himself he said, "I vow baby that we'll find us again."


	2. Valleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even remembers Stavanger, and its aftermath.
> 
> This has two scenes similar to a wonderful LGBT Short Film that I watched but I can't find it now to reference it. I will add it when I do!  
> edit - it is by Simon Wegrzyn and called 'Hold Hands Or Hide'

"Sorry baby, I just had a moment when I remembered that night in Stavanger and it frightened me so." Isak had said.

Even frowned, but he knew he had to take Isak's mind away from that dark night. A blow job joke always did the trick. But it wasn't going to be so easy for Even to shake, now that it was back in his head. It had been a dark, shadowy valley in the journey of his life, one that made him shiver even in this tropical paradise.

******  
Still now, ten years later, Even could remember the emotions of that night in Stavanger. He could feel the hard edge of the guy's shoes as each kick landed home. He could hear the hate in the rough voice even though he didn't know what the words meant. He could imagine the phrases curling out that hard mouth like angry, unholy, dark Russian demons, ready to hate and hurt. He was so scared. 

At first, he was terrified that the beating wouldn't stop, and then he was terrified that it would stop and this repulsive thug would move onto his beloved and precious Isak. He became more and more confused, trying to think of what to do. He tried to call out to Isak, aware that Isak was shrieking but somehow quite far away - like it was coming from a car radio. Then a hard kick to his head ended his thoughts, and he blacked out.

He came in and out of consciousness, aware of people moving round him, changing his position, lifting his arms and looking in every orifice and crease. His head and face ached with a dull pain, about a 5. His stomach and back were throbbing all over at a 6. But there was a sharp pain in his side that hurt at an 8 which he later learned was the chest drain. He became aware that his mouth, although swollen as if he had had the most intense dental surgery ever, felt weird. He ran his swollen tongue around his mouth but couldn't imagine what was going on. He asked one of the nurses for a mirror - Morten his badge said. The older man looked at him and raised his eyebrows, 

"Are you sure? It can be quite distressing to see."

"I'm sure." He croaked back.

He wished he hadn't asked. He was always so cocky and sure but 'holy fuck' he didn't even recognise his own face. He opened his mouth and saw the gap where his left canine should be. His vanity was hurt, but more than that - he felt violated: changed without his permission and for no good reason. This was the result of hate. As simple as that. The guy who did this hated Even and it sat in his stomach like a ball of rotten garbage. He felt himself retch and he just managed to reach the tray that Morten held out for him before his stomach emptied. His vomit was green and it stank - Asparagus. Even started to sob: fear, pain and shame all flowing out through his eyes, nose and mouth.

The big nurse gently comforted him until he had finished and then cleaned him up so tenderly. He was grateful and tried to say so. 

"You're a good nurse. Thank you."

"That's ok son," said Morten. "Your husband would like to see you now. He's terribly worried. Are you ready? I can tell him that we're still treating you if you need more time?"

Even nodded silently. "Can you give me ten minutes to pull myself together a bit. I don't want to upset him." He closed his eyes, trying to breathe slowly and calmly like his counsellor had taught him, and waited for Isak.

Even heard Isak's gasp as soon as he was at the door and saw Even's face but Even pretended like he hadn't heard anything. After all, he himself had needed time to get over the shock. He kept his eyes closed until Isak leaned over and whispered to him. He opened his eyes and tried to convey all the love in his heart with that one look. It took all his effort to banter gently with Isak, hoping to put him at ease but he could see the obvious pain in his husband's eyes.

The next few days had been some of the hardest Even had ever gone through - and that was saying something! He could feel the dark animals of his depression circling his mind. He used every trick in his book to try and prevent a lapse. He needed to be here for his family - the look on Kari's face when she saw him broke his heart. He knew that the bruises were overwhelming and frightening for her, and his missing tooth made him look a little sinister and strange. How do you explain raw homophobic violence to a ten year old?

Along with that, he was terrified to show Isak any affection in public, anything that would lead people to know that they were together. He walked everywhere with his hands shoved in his pockets and he said goodbye quickly and from a safe distance. If it hadn't been so tragic it would have been laughable. He reminded himself of the 17 year old Isak, scared of his own sexuality and feelings. 

He could feel this fear as a physical pain and it terrified him body and soul. He tried to keep it from Kari but he knew that Isak had seen it every time it surfaced - he knew him too well to miss it.

At the end of the first week his face was beginning to return to a more recognisable form, but psychologically the hurt was not healing at all. Isak softly sat beside him on their bed.

"I've made your dentist appointment to get your toothy old man gap seen to!" He smiled, "and your follow up appointment is made as well. Your face seems to be healing well. I don't think you will have any significant scars, although you would look hot with them. Like a sexy pirate. Unless you'd rather look like a sexy gangster which would be fine too..."

Isak was rambling. He paused. Even waited.

"Erm...I was thinking, do you want me to make an appointment with your counsellor as well, baby?"

Even sighed, "Yes please." He had learned enough from the years of looking after his mental health as well as from the couples counselling that he and Isak had gone to four years ago, that you couldn't hide from something like this. He wasn't going to let those two hateful, evil bastards destroy his life. He knew his mental health was fragile but he couldn't disappear into himself, not now.

The counselling was some of the most difficult sessions he had been through. He relived the attack with the counsellor at the first appointment. As he spoke he could feel his breath quicken but felt like no oxygen was reaching his lungs. He began to sweat and shake. His vision went blurry and he felt terrified. His heartbeat racing. He thought he was having heart failure, but it was a panic attack. At least he had been with a professional when it happened. She firmly and carefully told him what to do and brought him back. 

The second appointment a few days later had been his nadir. He loathed himself for letting the darkness get so close. Isak and Kari needed a husband and father who was better than this. They would be better off without him. He added nothing to this family, only took. He was weak and useless, a burden and a stone round their necks. The counsellor saw his pain and gently spoke to him about altering his medication and thinking about more regular support. He knew what that meant - living in a facility.

For some reason, THAT warning had been the turning point. Surprisingly he felt like he had made a start - beginning the long slow climb back. Something he was amazed at. She gave him some new CBT tasks to practice at home, in order to help his brain to relearn, to view the incident as the past and not one that could still induce fear in him. It wasn't over but he had hope.

Over the next few weeks, and then months, things became better. Although not 'back to normal' whatever that meant, he felt himself slowly healing inside and out.

But things with Isak still felt wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it but it was out of kilter, like a badly tuned TV. When he realised what was wrong it took him by surprise - Isak was monitoring him. Treating Even like he was broken and needed a minder. Like Sonja used to do when she was carefully watching his bipolar, looking to see the first signs of an episode. Even realised that Isak blamed himself and was trying to fix it, fix Even. The old Even would have bristled at that, thrown a silent tantrum and stormed off. Now he understood more. He could feel Isak's helplessness and desire to do ANYTHING to make it better, and he was grateful. So he told him. So mature now, he thought. As they sat one night, Kari asleep, he turned to Isak, took his delicate fingers and twinned them with his own. He looked him in the eye and said, 

"I know that it is only because you care, but you can't monitor me. You are my partner, not my parent. I need your support but it has to be real, it has to be us. Please? Please let me be me and you be you?"

Isak stared at him in silent thought. Minutes past and Even just stared back. Isak forehead wrinkled and smoothed out again.

Isak took in a long slow breath, sighed and began to speak.

"OK giraffe boy. Here's what we're gonna do. It's back to our most successful game: Even and Isak minute by minute."

Even smiled. "What will we do this minute then?"

"In this minute, we kiss. Chill?

"Chill." Even was taken by surprise but so relieved and delighted. A conteted sigh left his mouth.

Isak leaned over and kissed Even. Even kissed him back, trying to focus every molecule of love in his body to move and congregate in his lips and transfer across to Isak. He let himself be taken over by the familiar yet delicious feelings of contentment and peace. As they kissed and minute one turned into minute two, then minute three, he felt the subtle shift in their movements. Contentment began to morph into desire and peace became passion. He opened his eyes and looked at Isak who smiled into his mouth, teeth clicking together.

"Hey, watch my expensive new tooth."

Isak giggled. "Now what will we do this minute?" He breathed heavily into Even's mouth.

"This minute and for as many more as we need, I am going to make love to my husband. I am going to bite his neck just above his pulse point where he is ticklish and that always makes him giggle, and then I'll kiss his stomach and that smooth bit on his thigh until he moans my name in that deep, husky voice that I love. Then I'll undress him slowly and lick every bit of skin I can reach. He'll then bite my hip bone, the right one that has a direct line to my dick and when he's ready, I'll let him drag his nails down my back and ass and ride me until I can't even remember my own name. And when we've both had an orgasm to rival all previous orgasms in the history of orgasms, he will sleep with his head of golden curls on my chest and I will thank any God who happens to be listening, that in this universe Isak found Even and let him stay."

Even felt himself climbing out of the darkness of the valley, and was not surprised to find that Isak was right there beside him, and had been every step of the way. Just like every other time, he was not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am keen to know if anyone has any ideas for 'things that can go wrong' for Isak and Even now the are in their 40s. I've plundered my own experience so far but I'm running out of things as I'm not that interesting!


	3. Touch (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shower and at least one couch.

"Second honeymoons are excellent...we should have one every year!" Isak sighed into Even's ear as he gently washed his husband's hair. 

It was the most luxurious bathroom that Isak and Even had ever seen. The taps were sparkling chrome and every surface was cool, white marble which was a delicious counterpoint to the daily, tropical heat of this gorgeous island. After a day in the sun, this was their favourite place to begin their evening routine. The shower was so enormous that no matter what they did, no-one's back ever had to press against a wall, unless they wanted it to.

Isak's fingers splayed as they moved over the crown of Even's head, and Even sighed into it, letting Isak not only deal with the salt and sand he found there, but any tension and care as well. It was one of Even's favourite things and this week in heaven only proved to him that they did this no where near enough in their daily lives back in Oslo.

"You do know that that would actually make it a third honeymoon, and a fourth honeymoon, and a fifth honeymoon." Even smiled as he tilted his head back into the cool and let the soap flow down his temples, neck and back.

"Don't spoil my dreams, baby. And remember that smart asses don't get to go with their amazing husbands on honeymoons numbers three, four and five." Isak smiled.

"Oh so you'd replace me? How would you go about that? Put up a poster? "

"Well, it worked for you! That's how you ended up with me...and I'm still getting paid."

Even chuckled as he snapped open the bottle and began to rub bubbles into Isak's curls. Isak had let his hair grow for their wedding renewal. It was as a special gift to Even who always loved Isak with longer hair. He remembered clearly in their first few years together the hours he would spend lying with Isak's head on his chest, letting his fingers twirl idly through Isak's bouncy curls. From their first moments together it had brought him contentment and was like a meditation: an offering of worship to the man in his life. Due to the sun and sea water, Isak's hair had turned almost white at the ends. Next to his warm brown skin it looked glorious to Even. He had to touch.

"Paid eh?" Even smirked as he rinsed out the suds. "How about a holiday bonus?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Be careful baby, don't promise what you can't deliver. It's been a long day and you're not so young anymore."

Even stopped his hands in Isak's curls and twirled slowly until his fingers and Isak's curls were all tangled up together at the back of Isak's head. Then he gently pulled, letting the pressure build very slightly on Isak's scalp, pulling Isak's head back and making him tense his neck. Even looked directly into Isak's eyes, his pupils expanding and darkening as Isak watched. Isak's breath began to quicken as he felt the slight ache in his skin, so good, like touching a bruise. He let his head fall back a little, exposing his neck to Even's warm breaths. Even reached down and licked Isak very slowly with the tip of his tongue from collarbone to jaw. Isak let out a small giggle but kept his head still - neck action, his favourite.

Even loved this man. He had seen Even at his very worst, both physically and mentally. He told him,

"I love you." He breathed in. He paused for the longest time before breathing out, almost silent but clear enough for Isak to hear. "Can I fuck you?"

Isak looked back at his husband, still asking for his permission after all these years. Fire gazed into fire, their passion a well trodden path but not reduced due to familiarity, rather enhanced by it. They knew each other so well that words were not needed now. Even knew that Isak was still anxious about this level of intimacy after the events of two years ago.

"I'd like that" Isak whispered directly into Even's ear. "Where?"

"You choose."

Isak took his hand and led him to their sitting room. "This feels like a moment for the couch." He smiled.

Even couldn't believe this man!

*******

Even and Isak had been sitting, kissing slowly in their living room, taking the unusual but welcome opportunity of an empty apartment to have a little 'afternoon delight' as Even called it. Isak was now standing in front of him with a guilty look on his face and his shirt unbuttoned to the waist.

"Even, we can't do this now, Kari is actually at school doing her assessment. We should be thinking about her, not fooling around and having sex on the couch!"

"Isak, our daughter will nail this. She is a 16 year old music genius, performing on the xylophone, her favourite thing in the whole world. Her examiners are two of her teachers who love her. She is super prepared and us sitting worrying will not help her in the slightest. However, if you let me give you a mind blowing orgasm now, you'll be able to return the favour and by the time she comes home, everyone will be happy!" Even smiled at his unassailable logic.

Isak snorted at the proud look on his husband's face. He had to admit, Even's argument made perfect sense.

"Ok then, genius, how do you want me?" He made a pouty face and put his index finger on his chin, looking over his shoulder like a 1930s model. He stuck out his ass. He giggled.

Even didn't giggle. He growled low in his throat, grabbed Isak by his thighs and pulled him between his knees. He pulled Isak down until his legs were straddling Even. He clumsily unbuttoned Isak's jeans and pulled them down along with his pants, making strange guttural noises the whole time. He couldn't get them any further than just below Isak's buttocks, but it was enough to let Isak's dick spring out of its cloth restriction and immediately to attention.

"I think someone was protesting too much." Even smirked. "Bring me that ass!"

As Isak straddled Even, his kisses became gentler, more loving and fond. Even's hands slowed down and began to caress. They glanced down Isak's spine, touching and skimming his skin. As he reached his destination he softened his fingers with lubricant and gently began to touch Isak. Isak loved to look in Even's eyes at this point. Even took his time. He gently breached him and slid his forefinger in. He went slowly, brushing the edge of Isak and moving in a little further bit by bit. They both began to breath heavier and pant. Even slid in further, gently curling his finger, knowing exactly where he wanted to be.

"Ouch. Ow, fuck, shit, argh." yelled Isak. He felt like Even had touched him with a burning taper. He lept off the couch at speed and stood holding his stomach, like he was in pain.

"Sorry babes, do my nails need a trim?" Even giggled

"Don't laugh. Even, that really hurt. I think there may be something wrong." He was cold but sweating. His mood changed swiftly, he was panicking, all of a sudden frightened.

Even's face drained of all colour. "What? I thought you were teasing? You're serious. Do you want me to have a feel?"

Isak nodded, swallowing the golf ball in his throat. "Slowly, please?"

Isak bent over this time and Even caressed his thigh with one hand as the same finger slid very slowly into Isak again. As he moved in he looked at Isak, waiting for a reaction. He reached his prostate and he could 'feel' it before he even touched it. It felt hot and large. Not like it usually did. He was scared to hurt Isak so he pulled out slowly without touching it directly.

Even swallowed thickly, "I think we should make you a doctors appointment." He said with forced calmness. 

Isak nodded, eyes wide with fear.

"Ok."


	4. Touch (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more couches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to make the medical stuff as accurate as possible. Please let me know of errors.

"Oh my God...Even. Fuck. Fuuuuuuck!" Isak screamed as his orgasm crashed through him, marking his husband's abdomen and chest. He could feel Even reach his own climax as he moved inside him, marking him in return.

He paused, panting heavily, staring at his husband from above. As their heart rates and breathing began to return to normal he tried to get his eyes back in focus. He took his time to look at Even. His newly tanned face had a sheen, his little cheek scar showing whiter. His hair had flopped over his forehead and his eyes were crinkled into a satisfied grin. Isak held his cheeks in both hands and gently kissed him square on the mouth. He then slid off Even's knee flopped back on the couch, like a cooked noodle - his hair damp and his top lip beaded with sweat.

"Well, that was fun." Grinned Even. "We're fucking the hell out of this second honeymoon."

"Need...time..." Isak breathed out. Energetic sex was as fantastic as it always had been, but it took him a bit longer to recover these days. The couch that had just been the scene of some rather spectacular lovemaking, was about to be the scene of some rather spectacular snoring.

******

"I've made an appointment for you with Dr Larsson at 15:00 tomorrow afternoon. I explained that it was prostate pain. It was the earliest they had available." Even sat down quietly. "How are you feeling, Isak?"

"My stomach hurts, really low down. I feel a bit nauseous. I also feel a bit like I'm getting the flu. Do you think it's something serious? What could you feel in there?"

Even put his hand on Isak's forehead. It felt clammy but apart from that he couldn't really tell much else. He nipped through to the bathroom and came back with the first aid kit. He took out the electronic thermometer that they had used with Kari when she had been feeling ill. Just opening the box made him think of the cool sponge baths and paracetamol/ibuprofen nights watching over their daughter: nursing her through childhood illnesses and fevers.

"I'm not a doctor, Isak. It felt a bit swollen. Here, put this in your mouth." He passed the thermometer to Isak, swallowing down the fear that was creeping up his throat.

Isak wiggled his eyebrows as he bit down on the white plastic.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with your dirty mind anyway!" Smiled Even, hoping that still having his sense of humour was a good sign regarding Isak's health. He waited a few minutes then read the result: 37.5C. A mild fever but nothing to worry about.

"I'll go and get you some water and paracetamol. Try to get some sleep and we'll let the proper doctor tell us that it's nothing to worry about tomorrow." 

As he handed Isak the pills he exclaimed suddenly, "Shit, I forgot about Kari. I said I would meet her after her exam and take her out for a coffee. I'd better get her but I'll bring her straight back here with a takeaway coffee."

He grabbed his keys, "Won't be long babe."

Isak put the pills on the side table, groaned, rolled over, and fell asleep.

Kari was standing waiting outside the music centre. Even apologised to her, explaining that her dad was feeling a bit ill, so they'd have to go straight home after getting their coffee to go. Sweet girl that she was, Kari understood. There was a massive queue in the coffee shop but Kari met some friends to chat to. Even actually knew one of the mums, so he spoke to her to pass the time as they waited. All in all it took them about an hour to get back to Isak.

Kari went straight to see how her dad was but he was asleep, so she tip-toed out the room, quietly shutting the door to give Isak a chance to recover. She and Even made dinner and sat chatting about the exam and Kari's plans. She had been looking at music schools across Europe and was interested in one in Scotland. Even asked her about the course, enjoying listening to his daughter being organised and responsible, as well as excited.

Around 21:00 he went check on Isak, to see if he wanted more painkillers or perhaps something simple to eat or drink. He saw the first lot of paracetamol sitting on the side untouched. "Oh Isak!" He sighed, shaking his head.

Even sat gently on the edge of the bed and stroked Isak's hair to waken him, like he used to do with Kari. He still felt hot. Isak didn't move. He gently shook his shoulder and Isak let out a little groan. 

"Hey babes, do you want a little something to eat, or maybe some more water? I've got it here. I think you should take some paracetamol for your temperature. You haven't had any yet."

Isak opened one eye and looked at Even.

"I don't feel so good." he said. Even reached for the thermometer and checked his temperature again. His eyes shot open as he read the little display: 38.75C!

"Shit Isak! You've got a serious fever going on."

Isak looked at him and started to wretch. He threw up all over their bedding, a bit of Even's leg and the floor.

"Kari?" Even yelled, his voice squeaking with fear. "Get my car keys and wallet. Bring your bag. We're taking dad to the hospital. I just need to quickly change my trousers."

 

Acute Bacterial Prostatitis? I've never heard of it?" Even exclaimed. He looked at Kari. "Do you want to stay to hear this?"

"Yes, papa." She said quietly.

Isak was lying in a hospital bed with a drip in his arm, an oxygen tube on his nose and monitors beeping quietly in the background. His skin was a background colour of grey with a dark pink on his cheekbones and ears. He wasn't awake.

"Well," Doctor Kaur glancing at Kari. "Acute bacterial prostatitis is an infection of the prostate gland which is caused by bacteria. ‘Acute’ means that the symptoms develop very quickly and it needs treating in hospital. This is why we have admitted your husband."

Even looked at Isak with a worried glance. "How is it treated? What are all those things doing?" He pointed at the machines and tubes.

"It’s caused by bacteria getting into the prostate and becoming infected and inflamed. It's treated with antibiotics which the patient usually can take at home. However, this infection is more severe and your husband is going to need more intense support and monitoring so he will spend some time in hospital for his treatment."

The doctor paused, rubbing her forefinger across her smooth forehead. "It is quite a deep infection which can be dangerous. It will take a few hours before he will start to show a positive response. He was delirious when he came in, due to his high temperature."

Even just stared at the doctor, looking at her brown hair, neatly tied back and her slight smile, obviously trying to be reassuring.

"May I ask a personal question in front of your daughter" Even nodded, he guessed where this was going. "Do you and your husband have anal intercourse? Do you use barrier contraception?"

Even swallowed thickly. "We've been married for seventeen years and together for more than twenty. We haven't used condoms for years. But we are clean and careful."

"Have either of you had any other sexual partners?"

Even sighed, Kari knew some of this story but not it all, "I have bipolar disorder and had a bad episode a few years ago. There is a night that I don't remember, but I may have had unprotected sex with someone else." Even rubbed his face and hair, becoming tired and distressed. "But Isak and I talked about it after the episode and we were both tested - clear."

"It is possible that some residual bacterial infection caused this but it also can be caused by standard bodily bacteria. We can tell you if want to know. We have sent away a culture to make sure we target the antibiotics appropriately. Anal intercourse should not cause this under normal circumstances. It could just be bad luck."

Even hung his head but Kari leaned over to him and rubbed his back, "Don't worry Papa. This isn't anybody's fault. Please don't blame yourself. You know dad would hate that. Let's just look after him and watch him get better."

"That's a pretty amazing daughter you have there. She is right." The doctor smiled and left them alone with their thoughts.

They both sat in Isak's room until visiting hours were over. They sneaked another 15 minutes in the room, but were then asked politely but persistently to leave. The drive home was quiet.

As they walked in the door, the apartment felt strangely quiet. Even kissed his daughter goodnight and closed the door to his and Isak's bedroom. In a daze he changed into his pyjama bottoms. He took out Isak's old Simpsons t-shirt from Isak's 'not so secret' hiding place and pulled it over his head. He crawled under the covers. He then steadily and throughly fell to pieces. He sobbed his heart into Isak's pillow, wishing to be able to cuddle into his husband as he was chided for being a drama queen. Great wracking breaths and gulps mixed with tears and snot as he broke his heart. Oh Isak! 

He never heard his door open. The first he noticed was Kari's cold feet sliding in next to him. She put her arms round her papa and hugged him tight. No words were said but she stayed until morning.

Isak ended up in hospital for a week, but it was nearly a month before he was back to full health. The treatment had been effective but he had had to make some lifestyle changes to reduce the likelihood of a reoccurrence. He had to avoid cycling (not a problem), take baths (not a problem) and reduce the amount of caffeine and spicy food in his diet (a significant challenge).

Isak and Even were spooning on the couch, watching but not really watching a movie. Kari was staying the night at a friends. They hadn't had sex since Isak's illness and Even was anxious not to touch Isak in a way that could be seen as initiating anything.

Isak suddenly spoke loudly, out into the room, "Even, are you ever gonna touch me again? I'm fucking horny and I feel like my balls are going to explode!"

"Isak, you've been really ill. Do you think it's ok to do stuff?"

"Well, it'd better be, or what was the point of getting well...? Of course it is. I checked with Dr Kaur and she said as long as everything feels OK we're good to go!"

Even paused, "...but what if I caused you to...I caught something...I gave you...I made you sick? What if it was my fault?"

Isak reached behind him and grabbed Even's ass. They had already talked about this. The tests showed that it was very unlikely to be sexually transmitted and Even was just brooding.

"I keep thinking...it was on this couch last time...when I touched you...I really hurt you. I couldn't do that again!"

"Right baby! It's now or never. We've talked about it and now we're going to DO something about it! From now on couches are going to be our special place of love! No excuses!"

Even snorted and rolled his eyes in honour of Isak, "Special place of love! My god, that's cheesier than something I would say!"

Isak squeezed his palm on Even's ass gently and then began to rub his own ass back into Even's groin. He could feel Even's obvious response growing behind him. He smirked, "that's more like it." He breathed out. "Let's make some better memories on this couch, baby."

They did.


	5. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even makes a video as a 'wedding present' for their vow renewal. It is movie clips linked with Even's words. 
> 
> Note - The clips are in "speech marks" and Even's words marked as such. The opening and ending are not from the video he made.

Isak and Even settled down in front of the computer screen. The journey from The Seychelles had been long, but they were now home in Oslo: washing in the machine, fridge full (thanks to Kari) and second honeymoon well and truly over. It had been a blissful two weeks.

Isak snuggled up to Even and asked excitedly,

"So what is it you want to show me, baby?" 

"I've made you a little wedding/birthday present, but I wanted to wait until we were home to show you it." Even wiggled his eyebrows

"Have you made me a movie?" Isak's smile threatened to take over his whole face, "O my god, you've not done that for years...decades" he laughed.

"It's more of a clips show with some pieces to camera. I've been working on it for a while now and I thought it would be the perfect thing to beat our post honeymoon blues. It's my favourite movie clips linked to some memories. Do you want to see it?"

Isak could see the excitement in Even's eyes, and it was matched by the thrill in his own. He loved it when his husband went all creative on him. 

"Put it on, I can't wait."

Suddenly Even's face was large on the screen, staring out at Isak.

*******

Even: Dearest Isak

My beautiful husband, father of my child, keeper of my heart, the best person I know and the man in my life.

I wanted to let you know how much you *sigh* mean to me, so here is my little offering. (And happy birthday when it comes).

[Even smiled cheekily at the camera. His face faded and suddenly it turned into Brad Pitt and Anthony Hopkins in a clip from the movie Meet Joe Black.]

"Don't wait till death shows up before you start learning how to live." 

[Then it faded again and became Morgan Freeman in a voice over from Shawshank Redemption,]

"I guess it comes down to a simple choice, really. Get busy living, or get busy dying."

Even: Isak, when I first met you, I couldn't believe the joy you brought to me. You made life worth living. Being diagnosed with Bipolar had felt like the start of a death sentence, but you changed all that. You showed me with your gentleness and constant acceptance of me, that I had to 'get busy living'. And that is what we did. We marched off into the future together - minute by minute, hour by hour, day by day - looking for all the joy that we could find. We rented that tiny flat, got Kari, changed our minds on our careers, got a bigger flat - thank god- and ended up exactly where we should have been!

[Cut to Dead Poets' Society.]

"I went into the woods because I wanted to live deliberately. I wanted to live deep and suck out all the marrow of life... to put to rout all that was not life; and not, when I came to die, discover that I had not lived."

Even: ...and Isak baby, we have sucked the marrow out of this rich, wonderful life we are leading. We have a strong marriage. We have jobs that we love. We have a beautiful, thoughtful, talented, hard working daughter who brings us joy every fucking day. I know this is one of your favourite films. It reminds me so much of you. You have taught me to seize the day and make our lives mean something. You have made my life extraordinary.

Through you I have courage. At the start of our relationship everyone assumed I was the strong one - out and proud pansexual Even. How wrong they were! My courage was fake and my fear ran deep. YOU, babes, are the courageous one. You stood straight in the face of fear every day and lived your own life. Fear about your family, fear of your sexuality and fear for your future. You showed your courage by doing the right thing, even when it was so hard. YOU taught me to be truely courageous.

[cut to the movie Argo]

"Courage is not living without fear. Courage is being scared to death and doing the right thing anyway." 

Even: One of the best examples I can think of, and one that makes me so proud, is your LGBT safe space at school. You have given kids who society could easily judge as 'not normal' a place to be themselves. When I first visited the group, right after our trip to Stavanger, my face was still bruised and my eyes still showed fear from that horrible homophobic beating. Yet these amazing students comforted ME, encouraged ME. And who did they learn that from? You, wonderful you. They tell me every time I meet them, what an inspiration you are to them, with your quiet courage and demanding of high standards from everyone. You have become the inspiring teacher that you wanted to be all those years ago.

However, being married to you hasn't been easy for either of us. Your depression in the early days nearly tore us apart. And my episodes, although few, have been significant and left us dealing with some serious problems. I am so sorry for my probable infidelity that night. My body was unfaithful, but my heart never was. I'll never know for certain if I had sex with someone else, but the doubt is enough! You kept loving me through it all.

Sorry about that, and sorry for these two very cheesy clips,

[Cut to The Notebook]

"So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day..." 

[cut to When Harry Met Sally]

"I came here tonight because when you realise you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

Even: I love that you are every day for me. I love that you are the rest of my life for me. I love being married to you, even when you are grumpy and it's really difficult. I love that we found each other when we were still young. I have no regrets.

We both have scars, some real and some metaphorical. Yet I am proud of them now - even the little line on my cheek. They are memories of our pain and mistakes and each of them makes us what we are today.

[Cut to Slumdog Millionaire.]

"A scar is the proof of a healed wound." 

Even: We have proof of our hurts and our healing. We have survived and grown. We are better because of our scars. Those homophobic Russian bastards only made us stronger. Your depression and distance made us stronger because we learned that to be apart was so painful for both of us. My episodes have only made us stronger, I have learned that your love is not based on what I deserve but on what you can offer. At the beginning, knowing this would have terrified me. I didn't think that I was good enough for you. I couldn't accept your love. I didn't deserve it - or so I thought.

[cut to Perks of Being a Wallflower]

"We accept the love we think we deserve."

Even: And so we're at a new stage in our lives. Kari is moving on and we are older and a little bit wiser. Youth is wasted on the young. How much better would I do life if I could repeat it all knowing what I know now? However, life doesn't work that way.

[cut to GF*BF]

"There are some things we couldn't understand when we were young, and when we finally understood, we are not young anymore." 

Even: But I love understanding it now. Knowing that each bump and step has only made us closer, better and more in love.

We kick ass baby! Teenage Isak and Even have nothing on us!

And so...thank you my darling Isak. You told me that I was not alone and every day you have made sure that it is true. 

[cut to Hercules movie]

"When I'm with you I don't feel so alone."

Even: I love you Isak.

[cut to Romeo and Juliet]

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite..."

[screen fades to black]

*******

Isak was stunned into silence. He gazed at Even. 

"O my God. I have no words. That was..."

Isak could have told Even he loved him right back, but anything he could think of to say felt so nothing in comparison to the gift he had just witnessed.

So instead he leaned over and kissed Even, so simply, so gently and so purely. 

[cut to The Princess Bride - but not really, because this was now real life]

"Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this and commented or gave Kudos. What a thrill!


End file.
